criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case
Criminal Case - Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WF7ZxCMHbvk Criminal Case (often referred to as "CC") is a Facebook detective-themed hidden object game released on November 15, 2012. Developed and published by Pretty Simple, a top European social gaming company, Criminal Case has over ten million average monthly users. On 9 December 2013, Criminal Case was crowned the Facebook Game of the Year 2013, beating ''Candy Crush Saga'',Tach, Dave (December 9, 2013). Facebook crowns Criminal Case the top game of 2013. Polygon. Retrieved February 23, 2014. the most popular game on Facebook with over forty-six million average monthly users. After all the success, Pretty Simple released Criminal Case on iOS in New Zealand on 15 July 2014 and then in Australia on 21 July 2014, and stated that they would soon release the game to the Apple App Store worldwide. Setting The game's time setting is in 2012, 2013 and 2014. 'Grimsborough' The player first investigates in the city of Grimsborough. Grimsborough contains six districts, which are the Industrial Area, the Financial Center, the Historical Center, the University, the Maple Heights and a "hidden" district called Airport (which can be unlocked after finishing the first 51 cases). Each district holds 10 cases excluding the Industrial Area which contains 11 cases and the Airport which contains 5. 'Pacific Bay' After completing the first 56 cases of the game, the player travels to the city of Pacific Bay after accepting a position in the Pacific Bay Police Department. Pacific Bay is divided into ten districts: Ocean Shore, Bayou Bleu, Inner City, Jazz Town, White Peaks, Ivywood Hills, Rhine Canyon, Innovation Valley, Paradise City and The Wastes. Ocean Shore and Bayou Bleu have 5 cases each, while Inner City is slated for 7 cases. Pacific Bay is slated for a minimum of 52 cases. Gameplay In Criminal Case, players investigate murders and find clues to apprehend the killer in order to progress through the cases. The player acts as a detective to solve murders partnered alongside David Jones in the Grimsborough PD and then alongside Amy Young and Frank Knight after being promoted to the Pacific Bay PD later on in the game. .|right|300px]] The player must locate relevant clues at crime scenes by clicking items scattered throughout the area in the scene. Greater scores are awarded for finishing the scene quickly. The player earns Stars by investigating crime scenes, which in turn are used as currency when it's time to perform autopsies, analyze evidence, or question witnesses, and to progress in the case. Criminal Case also offers a new trick or two, like puzzle-style hidden object scenes that must be unscrambled. There are also a few simple click-and-drag activities to break up the player's routine, like shuffling through suspects’ garbage or clothes. The player is allotted a small amount of energy that doesn't receive a guaranteed fill-up when advancing in levels. Necessary autopsies and analyses will take a few hours, and interrogations require Stars to complete. To earn Stars, the player will need to play hidden object scenes over and over, with each “go” requiring 20 energy. Predictably, energy fills up slowly. Another way to progress besides playing or waiting is to add more Criminal Case players from around the world, which in turn helps the player to get more amount of energies and progress faster in the game. The social aspect of the game is important. Cast The cast in Criminal Case is made up of characters who may or may not have serious impact in the game. They are classified into the following six categories: *Main Characters *Central Characters *Minor Characters *Victims *Suspects (Note: The killers are also included in this category as they are considered suspects until proven guilty.) *Killers :For a full list of the characters in the game, see Characters. Popularity Released on November 15, 2012, Criminal Case already has over ten million monthly users. Already by the start of 2013, Criminal Case attracted many users towards it. As of mid-2013, Criminal Case attracted more than 10,000,000 monthly users and became highly competitive with Candy Crush Saga, the most popular game on Facebook. On December 9, 2013, Criminal Case won the Facebook Game of the Year 2013 award.Glasser, AJ (December 9, 2013). "Facebook Games of the Year 2013". ''Facebook''. Retrieved February 23, 2014. The game has a 40-percent share of Facebook users.MacGuill, Dan (December 10, 2013). "Made in France 'Criminal Case' conquers Facebook". The Local. Retrieved February 23, 2014. Some reasons cited for the game's success include its graphic crime scenes and meaningful narratives."Criminal Case - Facebook Showcase Blog". Facebook. Retrieved 23 February 2014. On 15 July 2014, the game's official Facebook App Page reached 50 million Likes. Gallery Promotional Stills= 111.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png Criminal CaseWWW.jpg 555.jpg 77084_143308689154964_33488403_n.jpg 576516_141147336037766_1922093908_n.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png 582262_150193765133123_1083895079_n.jpg 644336_163244430494723_1161671574_n.jpg 734461_152382798247553_86981519_n.jpg 404907_158148081004358_765648087_n.jpg 888.jpg 111111.jpg PS6.jpg PI1.jpg 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg 999fb.jpg 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg 121212.jpg Hohoho.png 666.jpg CC_Artwork.jpg 10173506_321614977963283_1596786430_n.jpg 10173495_321615071296607_16685212_n.jpg 10333112_321615041296610_377089411_n.jpg 10333119_321615001296614_1914255881_n.jpg XxcCvBT.jpg 10289818_528241127328383_7194242122923841402_n.jpg RamirezRoxyFollow.jpg |-| Screenshots= cover1.jpg|"Welcome to Grimsborough" Signboard CCGPD.png|The Grimsborough Police Department Map.jpg|Grimsborough's Map Pacific_Bay.png|Pacific Bay Pacific-Bay-PD.jpg|The Pacific Bay Police Department Pacific_Bay_Map.jpg|Pacific Bay's Map Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Dancefloor.jpg|Tony Marconi's Blue Flamingo Night Club Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Riverbed.jpg|River Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Parking-Lot.jpg|Abandoned Parking Lot Scene 5.jpg|Casino's Top Floor 3.jpg|The Golden Thimble Scene 1.png|City Center (Walton Square) cooperstatueparknight_large_RGB.jpg|Cooper Park Fountain Main_street.png|Main Street 5._Galloway's_Antique_Shop.png|Galloway's Antique Shop Victorian Garden.jpg|Victorian Garden 3._Chapel.png|Chapel 1._Dog_Pageant_Arena.png|The Dog Pageant Arena 5._Pet_Beauty_Parlour.png|Pet Beauty Parlour College_Grounds.png|Grimsborough University's Campus Cc33.png|Concert Stage 5._Gas_Station.png|The gas station where Chad Baker works. 1_-_Dean's_Office.png|College Dean's Office 1._Prom_Ball.png|Prom Ball 1._Garden_Party.png|Garden Party 3._Gentlemen's_Club.png|The Livingstone Club 3._Marina_Boardwalk.png|Marina Boardwalk Swimming_Pool.png|Swimming Pool Reception_Garden.png|Reception Garden Red_Party_Offices.png|Red Party Headquarters Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Hotel_Lobby.png|Hotel Lobby 1._Ship_Replica.png|The Nautical Museum 1._Site_Layout.png|Construction Site 3._Feast_Hall,_1643.png|The Feast Hall of 1643 1._Seaside.png|Seaside 5. Tiki Shack.png|Tiki Shack C58TattooParlor.png|Oceanic Tattoos C59DivingShopA.png|Pacific Scuba Diving Shop C61NeonStreetA.png|Boardwalk C61NightClubA.png|Little Mermaid Night Club C63GatorLandA.png|Gator Land C65MadCowBarA.png|Betty-Lou Logan's Mad Cow Bar C67MainStreetB.png|Little China C67MolokoA.png|Moloko Bar |-| Videos= File:Criminal_Case_Trailer References See also *Pretty Simple External links * Facebook App Page * Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Games